tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Etienne
|last_appearance = The Great Race |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw |name = Etienne |title = Etienne of France |gender = Male |country_of_origin = France |basis = SNCF BB 9004 |gauge = |power_type = Electric |vehicle = Locomotive |configuration = Bo-Bo |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 210 mph |builder(s) = Jeumont-Schneider |year_built = 1954 }} Etienne is a French electric engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He was a contender in the Great Race, which he won. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Etienne competed in the Great Railway Show during the events of The Great Race, competing in the speed competition of the same name. He, along with the other eleven contestants for the show, came to Sodor by mistake when the ferry they were on accidentally stopped at Sodor instead of England. After Gordon was forced to drop out of the race, Etienne fought with Spencer for the first place. Spencer nearly won, but the electric engine managed to pass Spencer at the last second, winning the race and setting a new world rail speed record. After the Great Railway Show ended, Etienne left the Mainland and returned to France. Personality Etienne is described as being polite and gentlemanly, as he only joined the Great Railway Show to have fun and meet new friends. Technical Details Basis Etienne is based on SNCF's BB 9003 and 9004 electric locomotives, built by Jeumont-Schneider of Paris in 1952 and 1954, respectively. On 29th March 1955, 9004 broke the world speed record for a locomotive when it reached a speed of 331 kilometres per hour on a run from between Bordeaux and Dax, Landes. Taken out of service in 1973, 9004 has been preserved and is on display at the Cité du Train in Mulhouse. Etienne'sbasis.jpg|Etienne's basis Livery Etienne is painted white and dark blue with red and silver lining and red wheels, the colours of the French flag. He carries his name on a silver nameplate. Appearances Television Series= * Series 21 - Let's Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Etienne of France * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far - Axel Goes to the Mountains and Etienne Visits London }}|-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Kōichi Sakaguchi * Erik Schäffler * Alan Bravo Trivia * Etienne is the third engine to have a moustache, the first being Earnest, the second being Iron Duke, the fourth being The Brazilian Tank Engine, the fifth being Beau, and the sixth being Lorenzo. * Etienne is the first catenary-powered electric engine to be introduced in the television series. The second would be Gustavo. * Despite being an electric-powered locomotive, Etienne has been incorrectly described as a Diesel-Electric locomotive in The Great Race. * His name is the French equivalent for "Stephen". Quotes Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wood es:Etienne he:אטיין ja:エティエンヌ pl:Etienne ru:Этьен Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Electric locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:France Category:Visitors